


Into The Lagoon

by LadyAnput



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apple White Bashing, Evil White AU, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAnput/pseuds/LadyAnput
Summary: Based on the AU by @virgil-is-a-cutieApple wants her Happily Ever After, and when Raven refuses to give in, the two fight and things quickly escalate.
Relationships: Raven Queen/Daring Charming
Comments: 20
Kudos: 222





	1. Just A Nudge in the Right Direction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bella_swan_deserved_better](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_swan_deserved_better/gifts).



"You- you really think I'm being selfish?" Apple whispered, her eyes flaring wide. No one had ever talked to her like that. St least, not to her face. She was Apple White, the most beloved girl at Ever After High.

"All you care about is your own Happily Ever After." Raven sighed when she saw it just wasn't clicking for Apple. It was like speaking to a brick wall, so she pulled back from the float before Apple could say another word and began to walk off, craving some fresh air to clear her head.

"You're the one being selfish! We could all lose our happily ever afters thanks to you! We could all go poof and things could change for the worse!" Apple dropped her basket of apples, feeling a rage forming in her chest as she followed Raven into the woods, their voices rising as the fighting got worse. Many students watched the duo in stunned silence, but didn't dare follow. Things could get messy if they tried to interfere.

And as the two girls kept arguing, Apple refusing to believe she was acting selfish and Raven refusing to believe that everyone would disappear because she wasn't following her destiny, neither of them noticed that they were nearing the lake where the daughters of the Neverland mermaids lingered.

"I worked hard for my Happily Ever After! You're just upset because no one is ever going to love you!" Apple shouted, throwing her hands up in the air in frustration. "Your own mother doesn't love you, and I bet your father sees a monstrous Evil Queen every time he looks at you!"

Raven stumbled back, as of struck. The blood drained from her face as tears glimmered in her eyes. Raven would never admit it, but that was a great fear of hers; that she would remain loveless and alone for the rest of her life. She dreamed of marrying someone, having children, it didn't matter if she remained royalty or not, she just wanted her own Happily Ever After.

"Apple, I just.. I don't want to end up in the mirror for the rest of my life. It terrifies me." Raven said in a rather shaky tone, before she went about wiping the tears from her eyes. "I want my own Happily Ever After."

"But the Happily Ever After is mine!" Apple snapped and in a moment of rage, shoved Raven. Then she watched in rising horror as Raven stumbled back and fell into the lake, where many hands suddenly grasped her and began to drag her under.

"Apple!" Raven screamed, but was quickly dragged under, her lungs filling with water. Apple made no move to help her, merely watching as the girl was dragged under and the bubbles floating to the surface lessened.

Apple took a shaky step back from the lake, before turning on her heel, prepared to run. But froze when she came face to face with a stunned looking Blondie Locks, firmly holding her MirrorPad and recording everything.


	2. Just Not Right

_"Raven!"_

Apple feels numb as all three of the Charming siblings dove in after Raven and the Neverland mermaids. She didn't make a single move towards the lake, as she could faintly see figures struggling in the murky depths of the dangerous waters. It felt like an eternity before Darling burst from the water, dragging Raven towards the shore, Dexter and Daring quickly following suit.

As other students ran up at the sounds of the commotion, they quickly noticed how the siblings were covered in scratches, bites, and their clothes were torn.

"Apple, what on Earth happened?" Darling turned to Apple as Dexter cradled the unconscious Raven close, her face having an unnatural paleness to it.

"I.." Apple swallowed the saliva filling her mouth, before her eyes flickered over to Blondie, who seemed frozen where she stood. Giving how everyone was reacting, she hadn't been livestreaming this entire thing. "It was an accident. Raven tripped while we were arguing. I tried to catch her, b-but it was too late."

"She's not waking up!" Dexter cried out in panic, before he began frantically performing CPR, but when that resulted in nothing, Darling burst in and began doing the same.

Apple began slowly backing away as more and more people gathered, watching at the Charming children tried their hardest to revive her.

"Apple.." Blondie stepped up beside her, looking rather shaken. "Why.. Why did you lie like that?"

"Because.. Because this could ruin my Happily Ever After, Blondie. You understand, right?" Apple gave a shaky smile, setting her hands on Blondie's shoulders. "Us Royals need to do everything to make sure we get our Happily Ever Afters or else we all go 'poof'. So no one can know the truth, alright?"

Blondie suddenly smiled, and Apple felt herself relax. Yes, of course, Blondie was her best friend, she'd never betray her for a _Rebel_.

Apple watched as Blondie kept that giant smile of her face and pressed something on her MirrorPad. Suddenly a burst of ringtones came from all of the students around them, and when a few turned their attention from the frantic attempts to revive Raven to their phones, many gasps of horror were heard.

"I'm sorry, Apple, but me keeping quiet isn't just right."

And Apple watched as many began to look at her in shock and horror, many trying to make sense of what they saw. Perhaps she had simply started to run because she was going to get help. But there was something in the backs of the minds of many that told them otherwise.

"That was pretty evil of you, Apple." Duchess sneered as she strode towards the distraught princess, Headmaster Grimm at her side.

Apple began to tremble and burst into tears.


	3. Face The Facts

"She's in a coma." Headmaster Grimm told Snow White and the Good King once they had arrived at his office, Apple sitting off in the corner, looking sullen. "And the doctors do not know when she could possibly awaken, if she even can."

"There has to be some sort of mistake." Snow spoke up, her hands curled into fists as she gripped the skirt of her dress. "My Apple wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Do you wish for me to play the video again?" Milton scowled, causing Snow to advert her gaze. "It is clear that Miss White shoved Miss Queen into the lake, a lake I have been very clear to warn that holds the Neverland mermaids. I even had signs put up after that time with Sparrow Hood and Hunter Huntsman!"

"But you can't punish Apple, they were in the middle of an argument, things can spiral when two people fight and they do things they don't really mean." Snow pleaded, standing quickly. "Please, Raven is the daughter of the Evil Queen, while Apple is a Royal, this can't effect her Happily Ever After!"

"My daughter is in a coma!" The Good King snapped as he got to his feet, fury written clearly on his face. "All because your daughter did not have any restraint. Raven has never once used any of her powers for evil, she doesn't even want to be the next Evil Queen, Snow, she wants her own destiny."

"It's you who put that into her head, wasn't it?!" Apple got to her feet, tears welling up in her eyes as she felt all eyes on her. "She ruined everything! Legacy Day was supposed to be my special day, but she ruined it for me and everyone else! Over half of the school didn't even get a chance to sign the book because of her outburst! Her ending isn't even that bad!"

"Have you even read her story?!" The Good King thundered out, his face going red with fury. "Be glad that your mother doesn't die like the very first Snow White's. Be glad that Raven doesn't have to marry your father, thus making her your step mother! But still, in the end she will be forced into the Mirror prison and I'll never see her again, just like my wife!"

Snow stared at the Good King in silence, feeling a lump rise in her throat. She thought of Mira, the Evil Queen. She remembered that they went to school together, and Mira had fought her destiny. She hadn't truly been Evil until she had been pressured into signing the Book.

"So what happens now?" Snow turned towards Headmaster Grimm, who seemed less and less pleased.

"Well, given how miss White has acted, I would say that she has clearly ruined any chance at a Happily Ever After. No one will trust a ruler who has pushed someone to their death. It seems Miss Queen has been making quite a good impression on everyone, they do not see her as... Evil."

As soon as Apple stepped out of the Headmaster's office, she noticed the entire student body shooting her looks, and whispering. Suddenly, one of the students let out a scream.

"It's Evil White, everyone run!"

And thus everyone let out screams of horror and ran off, quickly leaving the hallway deserted. Apple hugged herself tightly and began walking towards the dorms. Maybe talking to Ashlynn could make her feel better..


	4. Feeling the Thorns

Ashlynn wouldn't open her door, neither would any of her other friends. The only one who opened her door was Briar, who seemed hesitant to let her in.

"Briar, please, it's me! You know I wouldn't do anything wrong!" Apple pleaded, grabbing he friend by the hand. "I'm not evil! I'm the next Snow White, I can't lose my Happily Ever After!"

"... Is that all you care about? Apple, you nearly got Raven killed!" Briar quickly pulled her hand back, something flickering in her eyes. "She didn't want to sign the book and you didn't respect her choice! Hell, I don't even want to sign the book!"

"What..? But you're the next Sleeping Beauty, you're going to live happily ever after with a handsome prince.."

"Yeah, after sleeping for a hundred years, as well as my entire family and our staff. Didn't you notice how much shorter the Sleeping Beauty line is compared to others? My mother was forced to make new friends after she woke up, but she's going to lose them again once I start my story. The same thing happened with my grandmother, and her mother before her. I am going to lose everyone I care about and most likely marry a guy I don't even know!" Briar teared up, hugging herself tightly, looking away. "But o guess I should feel relieved. You definitely strayed from your destiny. You put Raven into an eternal sleep."

"What? How could you say that?" Apple narrowed her eyes, her hands curling into fists. "Briar, can't you see what she's doing? She's poisoned your mind! You have to play your part, Briar, you can't go against tradition!"

".. Raven was right. You really are selfish." Briar shook her head sadly, before giving her a thin smile. "Good luck with that Happily Ever After of yours, Evil White."

She slammed the door shut in Apple's face, making her stumble back.

Apple wiped frantically at the furious tears that welled up in her eyes. This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't..


	5. A Surprising Prince Charming

Daring stared down at Raven as she slept peacefully. It really hurt to see the dark shadows under her eyes, or the darkening bruises around her throat.

“Do you think she’ll wake up soon?” Darling whispered, her voice hoarse and her eyes rimmed with red from crying so hard. She had seen with her own eyes what the mermaids were doing to Raven, attempting to strangle her while she struggled for her life. Dexter was nowhere to be seen, having broken down into tears, then Cupid guided him off for comfort.

“I don’t know.” Daring whispered, gently taking Raven’s hand in his own, flinching when he felt how cold her skin was, it was almost like she was dead. “This isn’t exactly a curse, Darling.*

But she couldn’t die, not now, not while she was so young.

"I’m going to go and get some water. Would you like some?” Darling smiled sadly as she stood, saying nothing as she noticed how her brother took Raven’s hand. When he shook his head, she turned towards the door and began leaving, but stopped at the sound of his voice.

“Raven is very nice. I- I went to talk to her after Legacy Day, to try and get her to sign the book. She bore her heart to me, Darling, she’s scared of her ending. She’s scared of being alone for the rest of her life. She told me that she just wants a happy family.” Daring murmured, his thumb rubbing slowly over Raven’s knuckles. “I began to hang out with her sometimes. She’s one of the few girls who doesn’t fawn over me. She’s smart, she’s determined, and she makes me feel like more than a pretty face. I hid it from Apple, from everyone, and I still feel bad about it. I should have seen the signs, I should have protected her.”

“Daring, no one could have known Apple would do this.” Darling stepped forward, but froze when she saw the tears in Daring’s eyes. She was startled beyond belief, because the last thing he had cried over was when he had accidentally died his hair black a few years ago thanks to some switched bottles. To see him cry over Raven was.. Really eye opening.

“I’ll take a glass of water, actually. Thanks Darling. You’re the best sister anyone could ask for.” Daring smiled up at her, then returned his gaze back to Raven.

Darling gave him a quick hug from behind before she left the room.

“Raven.. Thank you. I know you’re probably scared right now, but I swear that you won’t be alone through this. I won’t let you be alone, not after you helped me become a better prince. Me, Darling, Dexter.. We’re going to be here for you. Do is Maddy, and Cerise, and Briar. You didn’t deserve this, not one bit. So I’ll stay by your side until you wake up.” Daring stood and leaned over Raven. He didn’t know why he did it, but something in the back of his mind urged him to do so.

He kissed her on her soft lips, and when he pulled back, he met a pair of purple eyes, wide with shock.

“Daring..?”


	6. Déja vu

Apple glared down at her MirrorPhone, tears of frustration welling up in her eyes. She had been expelled from Ever After High, her mother had dragged her home, and now here she was, locked in her room.

"This can't be happening.. With Raven in a coma, she can't help me get my Happily Ever After.." Apple sniffled, talking to no one as she curled up on her side, watching the livestream Blondie had just set up.

"Hello everyone. As we all know, Raven Queen was brutally attacked by Evil White and the Neverland mermaids, and I know we're all concerned about Raven." Blondie gave a wide smile, though anyone could see it was strainrf. "So, I'm going to set up a camera here so we can keep track of her recovery. Don't worry, everyone, I asked permission from her father and the hospital!"

Apple's jaw clenched as she watched Blondie set up the camera, and sat on her bed and watched hours of the live feed. She watched as Maddie, Cerise, and Kitty visited Raven, bringing flowers and gifts for the sleeping princess. Ashlynn, Briar, Cedar, and even Faybelle visited Raven.

Apple felt some sort of déja vu at watching this, the scene almost replicating the scene of the first ever Snow White; alot of people weeping over the cursed princess. The thought left a bitter taste in Apple's mouth.

But the bitter taste turned to bile in her throat as she watched the Darling siblings enter the hospital room, all of them well bandaged and in new clothes. All with sullen faces. Dexter was soon escorted from the room after he began to cry, but an appearing Cupid.

' _What a little stalker..'_ Apple thought bitterly, not realizing how cruel it sounded.

And her blood went icy when she heard Daring's words to Darling. He had been hanging out with _Raven_?!

No, she had agreed they could date others a bit, since they were both going to be having their Happily Ever After after graduation, she had shrugged at Lizzie, paid little attention at Cerise, because honestly, who would want to date the hooded nobody?

But something about him possibly going on dates with Raven made her angry. Did he not realize that she was the villain in their story? That they'd have to imprison Raven at the end of it all?! It would be foolish to even care about Raven!

When Daring kissed the sleeping Raven, and Raven opened her eyes, Apple let out a shrill scream and threw it at her mirror, missing seeing the glowing purple eyes behind the glass


	7. Evil Unleashed

The Evil Queen strode across the broken mirror sharps, a dark purple most wafting around her as she took a deep breath of fresh air, the first in many years.

There was a sense of satisfaction when Apple White screamed in horror, the Evil Queen turning her gaze to the trembling teen as she began backing towards the door.

“How.. How did…” Apple felt her mouth go dry where her eyes met those cruel purple ones. She didn’t turn when she heard some gnomes burst through the door.

“I must say, I never expected Apple White to free me from my prison.” The Evil Queen hummed in an amused tone as she reached out, gently cupping Apple’s chin. “And you look so much like your mother. You even have those annoying large, innocent eyes that make you look like a child.”

“This can’t be happening..” Apple teared up in frustration. Things seemed to just keep getting worse and worse, nothing seemed to ever go right lately. And it was all thanks to Raven not signing her name in the Storybook of Legend.

“You! Unhand my daughter!” Snow strode into the room, followed by armed guards.

“Now, now, Snowball, don’t get your crown in a twist. Can we even be sure she’s your daughter? She certainly seemed to be walking in my footsteps.” The villainess purred as she pulled Apple back against her, the teen’s wide eyes begging for her mother to help her. “I mean, almost murdering a fellow student, and now setting me free.”

“I’m nothing like you!” Apple began to struggle, but the Queen’s grip was like iron. “I was doing what it took to get my Happily Ever After! Just like mom said!”

Snow stared at her daughter. This.. This was who she raised? She stared into those blue eyes and saw nothing but hatred and frustration. She didn’t recognize her own daughter, even when she was staring her right in the face.

“Let her go. This is between you and me.” Snow said carefully.

“No, this is between me and _her_.” The Evil Queen hissed, her grip tightening on Apple, making her whimper. “I’ll admit, Raven has gotten to me, if only a little bit. She cried the other day in terror because of what she saw in that fake storybook the headmaster has in his possession. I stole the original one for my own selfish deeds at first, I admit, but now.. Now I see I could have used it to save her from a life in prison. To give her a choice.”

“You… The Storybook of Legend is a fake?” Snow felt the blood drain from her face and one of her trusted gnomes was already making calls. “That means… That means…”

“It means that no one has signed the actual book since my imprisonment. I hid it just before I was banished to my prison.” The Evil Queen hummed in amusement at Snow’s dumbfounded expression. “And now I think I know a way to fix everything.”

“Why would I listen to you?” Snow snapped out before she could stop herself. “You’ll no doubt trick us.”

“No, this is personal now. This is payback for my daughter, but not against you, it’s against your little Apple pie here.” The Queen dug her nails into Apple’s skin, drawing crimson blood. “Raven signs the real Storybook of Legend, but knowing her, she’ll fight against being evil with every fiber of her being. Then when she gets that out of the way, she’ll have enough power to do some magic and let everyone be free of that accursed book. Then your daughter here won’t automatically get a Happily Ever After with a prince charming.”

Apple stared at her mother. And stared. And stared. The slow realization of horror crept up on the princess when she saw her mother actually considering all of this.

“I suppose.. We can talk about this at the school.” Snow motioned a guard forward, who pulled Apple from The Evil Queen’s grasp and placed anti magic shackles on the villainess.

“Mom, you can’t be serious. What about tradition? Everything you raised me for?!” Apple took a step forward, but one of the guards stopped her.

“.. Obviously I raised you wrong. I seemed to have raised a villain instead of a damsel.” Snow felt tears flood eyes as she followed the guards leading out the Evil Queen. She had gone so wrong, blinded by pride and tradition.

But not anymore. This would have to change.

Apple’s eyes turned hateful and she began screaming after her mother. Screaming in outrage, all thanks to Raven Queen.


	8. Welcome to The Waking World

Raven opened her eyes and found herself staring into the very handsome face of Daring Charming. As soon as their eyes met, he recoiled in shock, stumbling back a few steps.

"Oh my Grimm, Raven, you're awake!" Daring blurted out before he raced for the door, soon shouting. "Nurse, doctor, anyone, she's awake!"

Raven struggled to sit up, but eventually managed, trying to ignore the throbbing in her head, or the burning around her throat. Before she could even get a word out, a doctor and nurse were at her side, inspecting her over, asking her questions, it was all so much that it was making her head spin.

"Raven, you're awake!" Cerise burst in, tears brimming her eyes as she rushed over to the bed. Once the doctor stepped aside, she threw her arms around her friend. "I was watching Blondie's MirrorCast and when I saw you wake up, I ran here as fast as I could!"

Daring's gaze flickered across the room, before landing on the camera he had ever noticed before. Well, it seemed everyone heard his speech about Raven then.. And has seen the kiss. It felt a bit embarrassing, having such a private moment being broadcasted before the world.

"What happened? The last thing I remember was fighting with Apple, then.." Raven's eyes slowly widened, before she pressed her lips into a tight line. Memories flashed in her mind; her and Apple fighting, then Apple shoving her into the lake..

Raven had never seen such a hateful expression on anyone in her life, had never seen such murderous intent in anyone's eyes. Every time Raven closed her eyes, that face his just behind her lips, sending shivers down her spine.

"Apple.. She pushed me."

"Into the lake with the Neverland mermaids. Raven, you were almost killed." Cerise took her hands into her own and gave them a light squeeze. "But Daring, Darling, and Dexter rushed in to save you."

Raven turned her gaze to Daring, who went crimson and glanced away, as if embarrassed. Raven bit her lower lip gently to hold back a smile. But she sat up straighter as a thought passed through her mind.

"Wait, how long have I been here?"

"You've only been in a coma for two days." Daring spoke up after having calmed himself down a bit. "We.. I think everyone finally got the message about you. You not being evil."

"And Apple is getting her just desserts." Cerise crossed her arms, a stormy expression flickering across her face. "I heard Snow White is getting involved in all of this."

"What? Wait, she's pretty influential, do you think she might-" Raven gripped her bed sheets tightly, but Daring rushed over and set a hand over hers.

"Apple's been expelled from Ever After High. And I heard today that Snow White was going to have a special announcement, so I don't know what's going to happen. But whatever it is, we'll stick with you." Daring vowed, and Raven found herself smiling.

"Alright, I need to check on my patient, you all will have to wait out in the waiting room until I'm done." The doctor, who had let them all chit chat for a few minutes, motioned them all out of the room, before returning to Raven. "Welcome back, Miss Queen. I will be honest and admit we were quite scared for a while there. That was quite the strangulation done to you."

Raven closed her eyes as she let the doctor examine her, all the while her mind drifted back to the look of Apples face as she had pushed her into the river. And the chilling implications that left if the Charmings hadn't gone in after her.


	9. A Royal Confrontation

"Can you believe that Daring was Raven's Prince of Destiny?" Ashlynn whispered to Briar as they both took their seats in class, the whispers around them trailing along the same lines. Everyone had been watching Blondie's MirrorCast where they had heard Daring's heartfelt speech and seen the kiss that seemed to have awoken Raven.

"Umm, Raven wasn't cursed or anything." Faybelle pointed out as she flew past them, drawing everyone's attention. The dark fairy smiled as she leaned back in her seat and propped her feet up on her desk. "Little Miss Evil White tried to murder her, remember?"

An uncomfortable silence settled over the class, many shifting in their seats or averting their gazes. The startling realization that Apple White had done such a thing... It still didn't feel like a reality. It hadn't sunk in for many, who refused to think that a girl who made crosswalks for ducks would resort to such a thing.

But Blondie had recorded everything. And the video didn't lie.

"Well, at least Raven is awake now.." Cerise smiled sadly, then everyone sat up as Maid Marian strode in, and they all settled in for another regular day at school.

...

Raven gripped Daring's arm as they strode down the hall towards Headmaster Grimm's office. Her father walked at her other side, placing a supportive hand on her back.

"You're not in trouble, Raven, I assure you." Daring murmured to her softly, noting the nervous look on her face.

"But Headmaster Grimm.. Daring, you know how he's been after me since Legacy Day. He wants me to be evil like my mother-"

"Well if he attacks you in any way, he'll have to face me." The Good King spoke in a stony tone that sent a shiver down Daring's spine. The king always wore a kind expression and had a gentle tone, but seeing him like this.. It was rather terrifying.

As soon as they opened the doors to the office, Raven felt her heart freeze in her chest. There, standing next to Snow White and Headmaster Grimm, was her mother.

"Oh, Raven, you're alright!" The Evil Queen rushed forward and embraced her daughter, every single guard in the room tensing at the sudden movement.

"What are you doing here?" The Good King snapped at his wife, his eyes growing wide with shock.

"Oh don't get your crown in a twist, I'm here for our daughter." The Evil Queen snapped back, holding her daughter tighter. Raven let out a squeak of pain at the tight grip. "I cannot believe you didn't tell me she had nearly drowned. I had to learn about it from Snow White! _Snow White!_ That is the ultimate insult, to have to hear anything from her!"

"I believe we have more important things to discuss." Headmaster Grimm spoke up, earning himself a glare from the quarreling parents. "Miss Queen, I am quite relieved that you are well."

"Thank you, Headmaster Grimm. What exactly.. Am I here for?" Raven stepped away from her parents and closer to Daring, who wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders. An action that was not missed by anyone in the room.

"To talk about your future, Miss Queen." Grimm exchanged a look with Snow as he opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out the Storybook of Legend. "Due to recent events.. We believe we had severely misjudged you."

"Raven." Snow White stepped forward, before taking Raven's hand. "There is no excuse I can give for my daughter's actions. I obviously went wrong somewhere along the way and.. I am deeply sorry. I hope you can accept my apology by... By becoming the next Snow White."

Time seemed to stop, and Raven stared dumbfounded up at the queen.

"... What? Wait, no way, I can't do that, that's.." Raven began sputtering, her mind still not fully processing it.

"It's my story." Apple's voice brought all attention to the seething princess seated in a chair in the corner, a guard on either side of her keeping her in place. When Raven met her eyes, Apple's scowl worsened. "I trained my entire life to be the next Snow White, I worked hard for my Happily Ever After. She doesn't have the right to have my story just handed to her!"

"Apple, I think you've done enough." Snow snapped at her daughter, before taking the Storybook of Legend from Milton's hands and opening it to the page of Apple's Destiny. A page that was oddly blank of any signature. "It turns out your mother his away the real book.. But returned it once she realized what had happened to you. What do you say?"

Raven stared down at the book, at Apple's page, the blood thrumming through her veins as she watched the Destiny set up for Apple. Her being poisoned, her being awoken and becoming a pop star; beloved by all, until one day she took her helm as queen of the land.

A pen was pressed into Raven's palm, and with a gentle nudge from her mother, she stepped closer to the book. After a few steady beats of silence, Raven shook her head.

"I can't. I'm sorry, but I won't. I want to create my own destiny. While I really don't want to be evil, while I do want my own Happily Ever After, I won't take someone else's." Raven shook her head and took a step back. And to her surprise, Snow and her mother beamed.

"I hate to admit it, but it seems you were right." Snow shook her head and flipped to Raven's page. "I admire your daughter."

"Raven." The Evil Queen set a hand on her daughter's shoulder, taking a deep breath. "I realize now that you have no future being evil. I admit, I have been rather stubborn about such things, too prideful to admit you take more after your father. I wanted to change my Destiny too, when I was your age, but I was afraid to. But if you unlock your full powers, I think you will have the chance to create your own Destiny, because you're brave enough to do it. You're.. Braver than I ever could be."

"But, that means.." Raven stared at her page in the Storybook, a familiar feeling of dread filling her heart.

"Raven, you won't turn evil." Daring stepped forward, taking her free hand into his own, meeting her gaze. "You're too good. You helped me realize that everything isn't set in stone. You helped me be more than what others want. You help humble me. Because of you, I want to be a better Daring. So I know for sure that that book won't turn you evil, because I know you, Raven. But don't feel like you're being forced to. No one here is going to force you to sign that book."

Raven fought back the tears that welled up in her eyes, at the feeling of someone assuring her that she was good. There was a sense of relief, of this weight being lifted from her shoulders. Taking a shaky breath, Raven slowly signed her name. The moment she write the last stroke, she was engulfed in purple flame.

Everyone was knocked back by the sheer force of the sudden burst of power. The Good King watched in horror at the expression that crossed his daughter's face, an expression that so perfectly mimicked that of his wife's. But then the expression seemed to waver back to his daughter's regular kind face, before switching back. It seemed to be a struggle of wills, a struggle of good versus evil.

"Fight it, Raven!" Daring called out, struggling to make his way forward through the pulsing energy. Raven grasped her head and cried out in pain as it soon became unbearable. Daring touched her cheek, and those glowing purple eyes met his. "Please, Raven, please! Fight it, so you can have your Happily Ever After. So we can have one, together."

The blasts of power suddenly ceased and everyone shakily got to their feet. Snow watched as Raven clung to Daring, the hot tears sliding down her cheeks.

"It almost won.. I almost.. I had thoughts of hurting everyone, it was terrifying." Raven whispered, closing her eyes as Daring gently stroked her hair. "Please, don't ever make me go through that again."

"No!" Apple screeched, jumping to her feet and shoved past guards, grabbing the Storybook and a pen. She began to tremble as she tore the book open to her page. "You were supposed to turn evil! I won't let you have Daring, I won't let you ruin my chances at my happiness!"

Before Apple could sign her name, Raven shot out a hand and zapped her, freezing her in place. She made her way over and gently took the book from the girl's hands.

"This book.. It's more trouble than it's worth." Raven gripped it tightly in her hands, turning towards the others. "Everyone should be able to have a choice. Life shouldn't.. It shouldn't already be decided for you. Everyone should have a choice whether or not to follow their story or write their own Destiny."

And with her magic, Raven performed a spell. The Storybook of Legend unfurled into dozens of pages, before those pages flew off. And everyone watched as the entire school was freed from the book, given the choice of their own.

"Why couldn't you just do that?" The Good King whispered to his wife, who gave him a bland look and held up her hands, cuffed with anti magic enchantments on the armlets. "Oh."

"Now, for you." Snow White turned to her daughter, her eyes cold as the guards grabbed Apple by her arms and restrained her. "I believe you, me, and your father will have a long discussion about your future, Apple."

Apple was led out of the office, but as she passed Raven, she shot her a horrible glare.

"I hate you." She hissed through clenched teeth, before she was dragged away.

Headmaster Grimm stared as this all unraveled. Everything he had worked for.. It was gone. But he felt an odd sense of relief, but then a memory flickered in the back of his mind. A memory of someone he had locked away a long time ago. Closing his eyes, Milton mentally prepped himself to go and beg his brother for forgiveness.


End file.
